


end-year

by littlequasimonsters



Series: home series [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, this is a continuation of lwgyh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequasimonsters/pseuds/littlequasimonsters
Summary: A small holiday season miracle.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: home series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	end-year

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of indulgence, this is on par with when you were a kid and by some holy grace your parents let you order soda and ice cream at a restaurant.

“We missed you at Nationals this year,” Yuzuru says. His voice is all static scratch through the phone.

Nobunari laughs, sweeping his nicely chopped green onions into a plate for later. “Normally, that’s my line, isn’t it?”

“Only a few times,” Yuzuru reminds. “I’m serious. It’s a lot more fun when you do the interviews.”

“Thank you, but I needed a break from all of that.”

Nobunari had thought about trying to attend. Unsurprisingly, he hadn’t been immediately offered a press position as he had been in past years, but it wouldn’t have been difficult to work something out if he’d asked for it. But he didn’t. The idea didn’t excite him. Rest was probably better.

“I understand. I would’ve liked to see you and catch up though.”

“Sorry, Yuzu. Maybe we can meet up next week?” Nobunari raises his voice to be heard over the sound of him washing mushrooms. “You could take a train to Osaka and spend the day. The boys have been asking about you, and Mayu misses you, too.”

“Can’t. I’m leaving on the 28th,” says Yuzuru.

“Don’t you usually stay until the new year? Are you going back to Toronto already?” Nobunari’s hands go limp in the sink. He’s taken a step back from the skating world, but he keeps an eye on his friends, and Yuzuru has been having an uphill of a season.

“No, no, I am still _resting_ ,” Yuzuru assures. The way he says the word makes it clear that he’s mimicking someone else. Probably everyone from Brian to the flower girls at Nationals. “I have a surprise plan for a friend.”

“Oh okay. Well, it’s unfortunate that we won’t be able to meet up this year. Let me know if you need anything.”

Yuzuru laughs, but there’s a hardness to his tone. “Now I know for sure that should be my line to you, Nobu-san.”

—

“Why are you just back here loitering?” Javier asks.

Laura sniffs and doesn’t look up from her phone. She’s perched on a tall stool, tucked away in a corner of the warm up area. “What a way to talk to your sister who is here to support you out of the good of her heart.”

“And I am so very grateful,” Javier rolls his eyes, “but why are you backstage?”

“Am I not allowed?” Laura is still tapping away at her phone.

“Of course, you’re allowed. That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I felt like it. Also I might have to leave at some point during the show. Work stuff. I’ll be back for the end.”

Javier squints at her. “You’re being very suspicious right now.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You never try to come backstage during shows, and don’t think I didn’t see you talking to the arena manager earlier.”

“We were just chatting. Did you know that it’s his son’s first Christmas this year?”

“No, because his son is thirteen and in middle school. You’re lying. Why are you lying?”

Laura sighs and finally looks at Javier. As exasperated as she was when Javier was thirteen himself and still needed Laura’s accompaniment to go anywhere further than his school. “Fine, I made up the bit about his son, but he just happened to be around and I wanted someone to talk to. We mostly talked about the show.”

“Fine, I’ll just ask him about it later.”

“Knock yourself out,” Laura says. “Any more news from Yuzuru?”

Javier shakes his head. “Not since last night. I’m worried. He’s been having a tough time recently, and we haven’t had a chance to really talk after Japanese nationals.”

“So that’s why you’ve been so high-strung,” Laura grumbles.

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m sure it’ll be okay. He’ll reach out soon.”

“I hope so,” Javier says. A tech is calling for him from down the hall. Ten minutes until the show starts. “I gotta run, Laura. Please go to your actual seat with our parents.”

“Yeah, yeah, see you later.” Laura waves him away but has already turned back to her phone.

—

Half an hour later, a car speeds across the city.

“This _fucking_ traffic.” Laura slams on her car horn as someone cuts her off. “And you. You couldn’t have let Javi know that you’re okay? He’s been so _annoying_.”

—

Javier could do this program in his sleep. As he appropriately flops down on the ice, he wonders if he’s still going to be Super Javi when he’s forty-five. He lies back and waits for Jeffery to come deliver the bucket of water.

Suddenly, the arena arrupts in screams. Way louder than they are most nights. Javier turns his head towards the artist's entrance. He only catches the flurried movement of skates approaching him and a flash of golden blades. His brain doesn’t get the time to make any connections, and the water comes crashing down on him.

Laughter and a delighted face staring down at Javier. Javier is thoroughly shocked and slightly soggy, and he laughs too.

“Yuzuru,” he breathes, scrambling to his feet, “what are you doing here?”

Yuzuru holds out a hand and shakes his head, plastic bucket still swinging at his side. “Finish program.”

Javier phases out of the world that had narrowed into _Yuzuru Yuzuru Yuzuru is here in Madrid_ , and the crowd is still going wild. Yuzuru skates away with a smug grin and a wave over his shoulder, and Javier is completely late for his cue.

Javier makes his way through the rest of the program. Almost entirely on auto-pilot. At the end, he’s still grinning uncontrollably every time he takes more than two seconds to think about the reality of _Yuzuru Hanyu in Madrid at his show_. He skates over to the sound booth and gestures for a microphone.

“Hey everybody, what a surprise, no?” Javier asks and gets another surge of cheers in response. “It was a surprise for me too, but let’s have a round of applause for Yuzuru’s stunning cameo work.”

From off stage, Yuzuru sticks his hands out of the curtain to wave. Javier laughs. He doubts that Yuzuru understood what he was saying in Spanish, but no doubt he heard his name and decided to bask in the attention.

“Enjoy the rest of the show!” Javier says, handing the mic back.

Running off-stage, he sees the other skaters lined up for the finale and Yuzuru chatting amiably with them. Behind them all, Laura is leaning against the wall with a smug look.

Yuzuru yanks Javier into a hug and laughs. “Surprise, Javi!”

“Thank you, Yuzu. I can’t believe you’re here.” Javier steps back and glares at his sister. “I knew you were up to no good.”

Laura gasps. “I broke seven speed limits to get him here and not a thank you?”

“Thank you, Laura.” A tech is calling for them to enter again. Javier points at Laura and Yuzuru. “We are talking about this later.”

—

After the show, after Javier is dressed in his street clothes and his skates are safely stowed away, he finds Yuzuru waiting in the dressing rooms. He’s back-lit by the vanity lights, swinging his legs off the table, the laces of his sneakers clicking against the leg of a chair.

“Yuzu,” Javi says, fitting himself into the space between Yuzuru’s legs. He wraps his arms around Yuzuru. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Yuzuru says. The words warm against Javier’s shoulder.

“What are you doing here?”

“Told you,” Yuzuru says, playing with the strings of Javier’s hoodie. “It’s surprise.”

“And how long was Laura conspiring with you?”

“Not long. This week.”

Javier hums, brushing back Yuzuru’s bangs. “So this was kind of last minute.”

“Kind of. Missed Javi.”

“Hmm, I guess just my signature isn’t enough.” Javier rests his hands on Yuzuru’s thighs and leans forward, grinning.

Yuzuru huffs, crossing his arms. “Stupid joke. Told you. Threw away case.”

“No you didn’t.” Javier laughs. “I saw it on Instagram. You kept it because you miss me. You love me.”

“You are teasing,” Yuzuru says, poking Javier’s forehead.

“Yeah, but I love you too so it’s okay.”

Yuzuru smiles, placing his hands on Javier’s shoulders. “Laura say you are worried for me. Don’t worry, Javi.”

“How can I not?” Javier presses his cheek on the back of Yuzuru’s left hand. “It’s hard time for you.”

“Never easy time.” Yuzuru sighs, sits back on the mirror.

“Why are you actually here? Is everything okay?”

“I am okay, Javi,” Yuzuru says, “but is hard time. I can’t always be alone, and I know Javi make me feel better. So here I am.”

“Here you are.” Javier smiles at him. Miracle of miracles. A distant dream half-realized. “Thank you so much. Best Christmas present ever.”

Yuzuru laughs. “You’re welcome.”

It’s been over a month since they’ve seen each other in person. Javier thinks he’s allowed to play into the whole long-distance boyfriend thing. With a quick grin, he moves his hands to under Yuzuru’s thighs and pulls him towards Javier. Yuzuru laughs again, the sound melded into a kiss. Javier loves how Yuzuru’s go-to reaction is to laugh, thinks that there is no greater rest for him than that sweet noise and all his skin beneath his hands.

Yuzuru’s legs are half wrapped around Javier’s waist, and they’re maybe a few wrong moves away from something entirely inappropriate for a dressing room in an arena slowly closing down.

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door frame and someone clearing their throat.

The two of them jump apart so fast that Yuzuru bangs his head on the vanity.

“Ow,” he mumbles as Javier contemplates how much embarrassment it takes before it becomes cruel and unusual punishment. At least, it’s not his dad.

“I see when you said ‘we will talk’ you just meant Yuzuru,” Laura says, smirking.

“Shut up, Laura,” Javier grumbles as Yuzuru gingerly slides onto the floor.

“Okay,” she holds her hands up in surrender, “just pull it together soon. Yuzuru hasn’t had dinner yet. Mom wants to feed him.”

Laura turns heel to leave, and Yuzuru immediately bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

“Is my pain funny to you?” Javier whines.

Yuzuru grins back at him. “No, I am just happy.”

—

It was July. All skies and clouds and days that stretched long into the evening. It was Toronto.

Javier sat at rinkside, watching Yuzuru practice his step sequence. The summer light made the ice seem warmer somehow.

“Come take a break!” Javier called out as the music faded.

Yuzuru’s head did a quick flick, which meant that he didn’t like it but he would do what Javier said. Pushing off his skates, Yuzuru was across the rink to Javier in the blink of an eye.

Javier passed Yuzuru his bottle.

“Wish Javi can be at competitions with me,” Yuzuru said quietly.

“I’m retired,” Javier gently reminded.

“I know. I know. And this good for you but sometimes I think it is always easier with Javi.”

Javier made a sympathetic noise.

“I practice more. Then, we can go eat. Thirty more minutes,” Yuzuru said.

“Okay.”

Yuzuru returned to the ice, and Javier almost immediately made a beeline for Brian’s office. An idea brewed in the back of his mind. He grabbed a black marker from the desk.

When Yuzuru finished practice, he grabbed his iPod to disconnect it from the sound system and found Javier’s signature scrawled on the back.

“What is this?” he asks.

Javier smiled and looked way too proud of himself. “Reminder. I may not be at competition but I’m always cheering for you. You’re not alone.”

“So _cheesy_ ,” Yuzuru complained, groaning. “I can’t take it around. People will laugh. I’m throwing away. Javi need to buy me new case.”

“Hey, at least sell it on eBay! Use the money to buy yourself a new case.”

—

Silver at nationals after four years away was not how Yuzuru imagined coming back when he had let himself think about his prodigal return. For those days when any return seemed like a wish betting on the edge of a possibility.

Then again, silver at Worlds and the Grand Prix Final were not stories Yuzuru would’ve written for himself in the seasons after his second Olympic gold. Constant injury and rehabilitation never factored into Yuzuru’s calculations of future glory either.

Standing on the podium, staring out at the faceless-nameless-blameless crowd, Yuzuru tried not to let these thoughts sink him low. Sometimes those thoughts were heavy enough that he thought they could put him six feet under in the ice. A career dead on sight.

He held up the silver medal for the photographer and smiled. His body was betraying him. The score changes worked in ways that he had yet to be able to grasp.

But this could not be the end. Yuzuru would not allow it.

Yuzuru moved his leaden limbs off the podium and circled into a lap around the rink. Greeting all the people who waited for him. Growing up and falling in love have something important in common. They both teach you, the hard way, that you are not meant to be alone.

As he waved to as many of them as his scanning eyes could capture, he thought, _I want to go home_.

**Author's Note:**

> a short holiday present from me to you. here's to a better, kinder year than 2019 has been.


End file.
